


Aunt’s in my Pants

by MarshalMarmont1812



Series: There Goes the Neighborhood [1]
Category: There Goes her Neighborhood
Genre: Anal, Big Ass, F/M, Fandom, Multi, Threesome, big tits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshalMarmont1812/pseuds/MarshalMarmont1812
Summary: Kyle furthers his sexual escapades with his sexy, busty aunt.





	Aunt’s in my Pants

**Author's Note:**

> This story was suggested by Licas. If you have a suggestion, please sent it to thelastimperial@gmail.com.

Two weeks later...

I arrived from school on Friday. We had a week long break and my siblings had all hightailed it to their friend’s houses and both my parents and Myra and her parents had went on vacation. “Surprise!” a voice suddenly screamed when I walked in and I was suddenly pressed between two massive breasts.

I struggled to breathe but soon adjusted to the soft warmth. “How you doing nephew?” My Aunt Nadia asked smiled broadly. She pulled me into another tight hug between her two 32K tits. We talked about school and I struggled to take my mind of her tits. 

That night, we had our favorite personal tradition. We ordered a cheese crust extra olive pizza and watched a movie in our pajamas. While eating a slice, Aunt Nadia dropped a glob of cheese between her tits. Seeing me watching, she laughed, “A common issue Kyle.” She said, “Sometimes I wish I didn’t have them. But I love them.”

I loved them too. I remembered one day we had been together when I was 4. She was dress shopping for my aunt’s wedding and she let me in the dressing room with her. I watched as she got naked and tried on numerous dresses. I remembered the softness of her boobs, the subtle way they moved and the bright pink areolas on her tits.

I had returned home and jerked off all night. I could barely walk the next day but I had to. Those boobs were the best I had ever seen. She wiped the cheese from between her mounds and sucked it from her finger.

I couldn’t even focus on the rest of the movie. My dick was straining against my shorts and as soon as the credits popped on screen. I rushed from the room. I ran into my room and started furiously jerking off. My balls were so heavy and cock ached so much. 

I pictured my sexy aunt riding me and me riding her in every sex act imaginable. I knew it was wrong but I needed relief so bad. I hammered roughly imagining her sliding up and down on my pole. I bit into my pillow as I came hard into a towel. 

I then passed out, unable to move the rest of the night. 

\- - 

The next morning I woke up to hear breakfast cooking in the kitchen. I looked down my pants and saw cum splattered on my stomach and legs. I couldn’t find where I had put my towel so I got up. I got up quietly to take a bath and hurried to the hall bathroom. Running the water, I entered the tub and began running the water.

”Need any help?” Aunt Nadia asked. Believing she was behind the door, I began to refuse but saw she was fully inside. And fully naked. “Uh no...” I squeaked out but she walked over and grabbed the washcloth and moved it lovingly on my cock. It felt like magic as she washed my knob.

”You obviously do.” She replied, “How can I just let my favorite nephew walk around in pain all week?” She grabbed the washcloth and massaged my cock with it. “I saw you last night Kyle.” She whispered in my ear, “I saw you jerk off for hours moaning my name and shooting those thick ropes of cum into the rag.” 

I moaned as she continued, “I came in your room after you feel asleep and I got the rag. It was so heavy with cum. So thick and creamy. Then I fingered myself, imagining that hard cock pounding inside me.” She picked up speed. “But I need the real thing. And obviously so do you.” 

She grabbed my hands and positioned them on her soft rack while she stroked my dick. I massaged the beautiful masses and she said “Go ahead Kyle. They’re all yours.” I smiled happily and plunged my face onto them and sucked madly.

She moaned and jerked faster, pumping my dick with both hands. I moaned too and sucked harder, as if trying to suck them dry. I looked down as I felt her stop. “Do you want to get in bed with me?” 

I hurried in my parent’s room where she slept and we kissed hotly. She pushed me onto my back and slammed her pussy onto my cock. She groaned loudly. “I’m sorry Kyle. But I need it so bad.”

Her pussy was so tight as I cupped her beautiful tits and sucked them trying to show the same amount of attention to each as she bounced even harder while still grabbing onto my balls. 

We looked into each other’s eyes and kissed furiously. We began slamming our bodies into each other. Her massive boobs shook and clapped against each other and she rode powerfully from tip to my balls.

”I’m cumming!” She cried, “I’m cumming already!” She came all along my shaft and kept cumming as I squeezed and pinched her swollen tits. I pushed her back and roughly plunged my cock into her pounding like an animal as I watched her gigantic rack shake wildly.

She screamed and begged me to go faster. I dragged all my cock out to the head and slammed hard inside her again and again and she resumed cumming on the covers and my thighs. She clamped down on my cock and I cried out, shoving harder until she could cum no more.

She fell back in exhaustion but reached down and jerked me off vigorously. She then took my dick into her mouth and sucked passionately massaging my full sack. “I can feel that army in there Kyle.” She said kissing my head, “Just waiting to breed your auntie.” 

We took a break from fucking and she just kept jerking me, working two hands with the cold lotion she applied. “How’s that feel baby?” She asked kissing my neck. I simply breathed slowly, experiencing the best handjob of my life.

”So much cum. On such a little man.” She continued, “I have seen a lot of dicks but none so beautiful.” She bent her ass towards me. “Fuck it Kyle. Break it if you have to but don’t leave an inch of that glorious cock out of me.”

I entered on the first attempt and she moaned when I went faster and faster, fingering her tight pussy in pace with how I was fucking her ass, Aunt Nadia screamed and cried, “Yes! Please don’t ever stop!” I bucked harder slamming into her and grabbing her tits.

She then fell down on her stomach, still holding my dick. “How have you still not cum?” I shrugged which made her laugh and she pushed me back down while rubbing my chest. “My favorite nephew, with a cock like a horse, driving me insane with orgasms.”

She kissed me hard and grabbed my dick with both hands with her pussy over my face. I began eating her out as we 69d. She came 6 times into my mouth but she couldn’t force it from me. 

We turned to face each and began kissing with full power. Her fucking skills were incredible, grinding her hips against my crotch and slamming into me. She continued her slow pleasure and I kept slamming upward into her tight snatch. I sucked and twisted her hard nipples and she groaned deeply.

”Oh fuck!!” She cried as I twisted harder, “Just like that!” She picked up speed and I watched as her pussy slid up and down my cock wetting it. I watched as she looked deep into my eyes with pleasure and untold lust. 

She moaned as she went even faster, trying desperately to milk my cock. She screamed and lowered her head to my chest, her boobs jiggling madly as she slammed my dick deeper into her pussy. “Oh fucking shit!” She yelled with her head back, “This is the biggest fucking dick I’ve ever had.”

”Is it good Aunt Nadia?” I asked watching her juicy udders bounce in front of my face. “Oh yes!” She cried in reply, “So fucking good!” She cried to the heavens as she climaxed yet again, cum gushing over my balls. It was so erotic, I nearly came then.

She finally finished and stopped riding, just catching her breath. I watched her boobs heave with each shaky inhale and exhale. “Are you okay?” I asked, worried I had hurt her. She didn’t answer. I reached out ward but she suddenly grabbed my shoulder and pulled me to kiss me.

Her tongue stretched down my throat and we continued making out as she wrapped her safe arms around my neck. She finally pulled back and said, “I’m losing so much cum I can barely see straight. But you little man, are gonna cum inside me. Not just a few drops either. You’re gonna blow every single gallon in those massive balls inside me. I don’t care if it kills me.”

She could tell I was excited and she suddenly tightened her pussy and she pushed me roughly onto my back and began powerfully forcing herself down to my balls. She rose up to the hilt and slammed back down keeping her perfect tits in my face and I sucked on them, unable to see what was happening but boy did I feel it.

I felt like drowning in her canyon of cleavage as I gripped her soft ass and held it for leverage and she slid up and down on my sore cock. Though I couldn’t see her face, I could hear her whimpers and decided to have my own fun.

I wiggled my cock around as best I could inside her and she went even faster, her jiggling squishy ass pounding my balls. “Doesn’t it feel good baby?” She asked looking intently at me. “It’s the best feeling in the entire world.” I replied rubbing her soft masses.

I groaned, my whole body on fire from the ecstasy I was experiencing. She suddenly turned her back to me and bounced madly in reverse cowgirl. I gripped the sheets trying to prolong this terrific fucking as long as possible.

”Oh shit! Oh fuck! Oh god!!!” She cried and came repeatedly spraying the bed in her juices. I sprung up and slammed her onto the bed, plowing my angry dick into her. She moaned and screamed as I went inhumanly fast, slapping my balls of her ass. 

She looked at me shocked as I gripped her tits and pushed in even harder. She lay her head back and I entered two fingers in the already cramped space and she started spasming and yelling in pleasure while I massaged her shaking tits.

My head was spinning as I watched my cock disappear and emerge again from her hot pussy. I roughly plunged as deep as could, slamming my head into her cervix. She held onto the edge of the bed for dear life and started grunting like an animal each time my balls hit.

My balls suddenly lurched and I fell forward squishing her boobs between us as we kissed. All the friction from the sliding on my cock was driving me to the edge. She enjoyed watching me suffer as she tightened her pussy and squeezed her boobs between her toned arms.

”I’m cumming!” She screamed bucking madly against my throbbing shaft and kept moaning nonstop. “Oh shit baby keep going!!” She cried panting, “I need this fat cock! Don’t stop before you fill to the brim with cum!” I continued slamming between her wide spread legs.

I was finally living out my lifelong fantasy. My busty hot Aunt was fucking herself on the cock that had been jerked off so much to memories of her. The soft boobs I had always to suck and fuck shaking in each direction as I pounded her wet snatch.

The soft plump lips I had wanted to kiss so long pushed to my mouth as she smiled at me encouragingly and my world exploded. “I-I’m gonna cum!” I screamed breathlessly. She held her hand behind my head as she began cumming again too.

“Oooh baby!” She begged me, “Give it to me harder.” I started fucking her like there was no tomorrow, pounding her pussy mercilessly. She cried loudly as her pussy juices squished in the face of my unrelenting attack. “Oh fuck auntie!” I cried out as she tightened even more, threatening to pull my cock clean off my body.

Cum poured from my exhausted shaft, pumping my own aunt full of my copious sperm. I felt her cervix spread to take in my heavy load and I kept shoving, trying to bury all my cum into her pussy. It flowed like a river, making my balls rise and sink..

”Oh fucking shit Kyle!” She cried throwing her pussy rapidly back at me, “I feel it blasting inside me! It’s so thick!” Her cum flowed into mine as she buried her face in my neck and squeezed her pussy on my rapidly squirting dick.

I finally landed from my high in a shaking orgasmic finish. I fell over seeing stars and my cum closing into her pussy. My cum coated cock lay exhausted to the side as we caught our breath. It had been the best sex I had ever had.

Aunt Nadia turned her head a looked at me intently. “That... was the... best... fucking I... have had in my... entire life.” Her boobs rose and fell in time with her heavy breathing. “I love you Kyle.” She kissed me warmly and we lay there, recovering from our hard orgasms.

\- -

After I stepped out the shower, I found a note on my clothes. 

No clothes allowed downstairs. So much as a pair of boxers will result in SEVERE PUNISHMENT!

”Fuck it.” I said to myself and did a quick jerk into the toilet getting to full length before heading downstairs. She stood in the kitchen in an apron covering her whole front while she cooked eggs in a skillet before looking at me in the doorway.

”There’s my big long sausage.” She said smiling as I walked over. I pointed to her apron. “That’s still clothing.” She looked down and shrugged. “You said any clothing requires punishment.” I reminded her flexing my cock. “Well, how are you gonna do that big boy?” She asked leaning down toward me.

I quickly pushed over the counter and slammed my cock into her ass while tugging her stiff tits. She made unnatural sounds. “Guh... guh...” she kept saying as my dick pounded her tight ass. “Oh Kyle!” She screamed as she fingered her pussy simultaneously, “It’s getting even bigger!”

She picked me up and put me over the counter and began voraciously blowing me off. I moved her head faster before she put it between her freed boobs and gave an amazing titjob. Soon, she was riding me as I thrusted upward and squeezed her tits.

We began spooning right on top of the counter with I kissing her neck and ramming the wooden spoon handle into her pussy. She moaned loudly as I picked up speed and sucked her tits. “Oh fuck baby yes. Give me that cock!” She begged.

Next she stood on the floor with I still sitting slamming her pussy on my shaft. Her massive rack shook wildly as I pulled her ass further toward me slapping the soft skin. 

She mounted in reverse cowgirl sliding her cunt down my slick cock at furious speed. I moaned and she asked “Yeah it feel good to you baby?” I nodded honestly and gripped her flailing boobs. She turned back around and began pounding my dick into her pussy.

”Oh fuck!!” She screamed, “You fucking Mandingo!!” She began cumming on the counter and we spooned again. I roughly fed my cock into her clamping pussy. She quickly came again shooting her juices onto my chest. “Oh shit!! I love my nephew’s fucking cock!”

I bent her over the counter again and began roughly pounding my aunt’s tight ass making her scream as she came without stopping. She then mounted me again in reverse as we kissed while I massaged her soft mounds.

”Oh Kyle...” she whispered while I pounded up into her, “You’re so good to me.” We slammed our bodies roughly into each other as she tightened, forcing my orgasm. “I’m gonna cum!” I shouted holding her flailing hips. Shots of cum blasted from my cock into her.

”So much fucking cum Kyle!!” She cried as it filled her. I groped her bouncing boobs and screamed as all the cum I hadn’t expelled earlier gushed from my exhausted cock. “Oh Kyle!” She begged, “Fill me with your hot milk!” My spent cock fell from her pussy and we got up from the counter.

After cleaning still naked, we took a shower. I came hard 4 times as she rode my cock again. She then lovingly cleaned my dick while I washed her boobs after she let me cum on them. We ate our lunch as she gave me a footjob and I came again under the table.

After a whole night together in bed, she woke me up the next morning. The first thing I saw were the two soft masses of her boobs. “I’m ready.” I said as I pulled down the covers to expose my hard cock. She chuckled while gently gripping my shaft.

”Temporary rule break.” She said, “Put some clothes on. We’re going shopping. But no underwear.” An hour later, we were on the clogged interstate with I in the passenger seat. Aunt Nadia was wearing a hot tank top and short shorts. She glanced at me and said, “I should’ve known this would happen.”

I looked down. Sure enough a tent was pitched in my shorts. “We can’t just have you in public like that. Drawing every woman in a 5 mile radius. This cock is mine.” She suddenly forced down my pants and began furiously jerking my cock. 

I squirmed and grabbed her boobs moving rapidly with her arm. She soon was hammering with both hands and massaging my balls. “Oh yeah baby…” she said in an erotic tone, “Show your auntie how much you love her hands wrapped around your rock hard cock.” She gave a hard blowjob.

I was just about to burst when we heard a sharp knock on the passenger window. There stood a female policewoman with a large set of boobs barely failing to break her uniform. “What the hell is going on?” She asked, “How old is this...?”

The officer trailed off as she looked at my aunt’s hands. Or more specifically; what she was doing. “H-how old are you?” She asked. “9.” I replied nervously. “9 years old with a dick that size...” she said as she looked around. She opened my door and quickly grabbed the length of cock Aunt Audrey couldn’t get easily.

She pulled off her shirt exposing some beautiful 32F boobs and I grabbed the soft melons on each of them while she and Aunt Nadia kissed. It didn’t take long to cum and they took turns cleaning the cum blasting from my dick like a volcano. “I had a right mind to take you in.” Officer Williams said, “But it was my public duty to help you get that dick under control.” 

Traffic began moving again and she got out, winking as she got in her patrol car. A few minutes later, I got out on shaky legs as the clothing store. “Ok.” Aunt Nadia began, “I’m gonna get some things and get you some boxers to make more room for that monster in your pants.”

She instructed me to wait in the dressing room and I walked into a room with 3 mirrors on 3 walls and another with a bench. I sat and waited until the door opened. She held a bag and smiled seductively.

She walked over and kissed me deeply. “Want to see what I bought for you baby?” I nodded and she began to undress. I stood but she gently pushed me back onto the bench. “No baby...” she said into my ear, “Just let your auntie take some goooood care of you.” She locked my hands to the metal bars holding the bench with handcuffs she had in her purse. I started to protest but she quieted me with a kiss.

She pulled off her top and pulled a hot pair of lingerie out of the bag and began modeling for me. I squirmed and she smiled at my discomfort. “Don’t take those pants off yet Kyle. I want that cock to suffer.” She shook her boobs in the holes provided in the bra piece, making them appear even larger. 

“Y-You’re breaking the rule.” I said as my cock got even more uncomfortable in my tight shorts. She had on crotchless panties, just made for getting fucked. This topped off with 7 inch blue heels as she walked over.

”Don’t worry...” she said licking my ear, “I’m sure you’ll love me breaking them this time. Now lets see what this big cock is doing.”

She pulled down my shorts and a long strand of precum blasted her face. “Oooooh...” she said with a smile. She wiped and licked it. “So salty.” She said swallowing, “Let’s see how much we can drain from these heavy rocks.”

She stood and showed me the panty hole, rubbing her wetness on my straining cock. “I’m not sure if it will be large enough.” She said, “But let’s see.” She stood me up and began sucking my cock and I moaned as I watched her boobs jiggle. She licked it down each side and ran her tits gently over my head.

She squeezed the base while sucking powerfully. I pulled my hands handcuffed to the metal bars under the bench but it was too tough. “This is your day baby...” she said coming up for air, “Today I’m gonna please you, like you did for me yesterday.”

She then licked from my balls to my head and took every inch down into her throat. I pulled at the bars but it wouldn’t budge and she looked amusingly at me as I struggled. She spit down my shaft and jerked it in. “Such a big cock...” she said innocently, “If only you could be fucking me right now...”

She then stood with her orbs in my face and jerked fanatically with both hands nearly driving to orgasm. I wanted so badly to scream but I knew customers were in the rooms next to us but she was torturing me. And enjoying every minute of it.

”You know...” she said licking up and down my pole, “It’s such a shame you won’t cum soon enough...” She sucked on my knob and licked the underside of my dick. “I know just how badly you want to blast your spunk on my face or scream from how your busty aunt pleasures your cock.”

I clamped my teeth as she squeezed my shaft. She held her tits together and moved swiftly up and down on my wet shaft. “Don’t you just wish you go ahead and shoot those thick ropes of cum all over my huge juicy soft boobs.” 

She gave a long lick to my cock and I stiffened, trying not to moan. She took my head back into her mouth, making loud slurping sounds as she sucked my dick like a straw while sucking my balls. 

She placed her hands on her areolas and slid fast up and down my cock. I struggled hard but couldn’t move. I tried to kick but she squeezed hard on my balls, forcing me to be still. She stared at me the whole time, failing to get me to cum. Aunt Nadia again tortured me. “I bet it’d look so nice with a nice thick puddle of cum on my tits, shaking while I walk, letting me lick them off when I want a snack.” I didn’t know how much longer I could last.

But I kept my senses and held off under the barrage of dirty talk and she finally gave up. She smiled seductively as she slowly unlocked the first cuff. As soon as the second one clicked, I ran into her, making her squeal in delight. I forced every single inch in her and she couldn’t help but scream. I kissed her to force her to be silent and continued my attack on her pussy.

She got above me and started slamming her pussy down onto my cock. We fucked our bodies against each other as I sucked on her flailing tits. I held onto them while she held a hand over my mouth. With her roughly riding my cock, we kissed with unbridled passionately with forcing our bodies together.

She tried desperately not to scream as I filled her up and began slowly pumping to torture her like she did before. Her pussy felt so snug, as if my cock belonged nowhere else. I looked into her eyes and saw the pleasure she was having. Unbridled lust and ecstasy.

I suddenly picked up speed, reaching deeper in her than ever before. I watched her boobs bounce wildly as she whimpered. I heard customers in the rooms on either side of us, not aware of the brutal fucking going on between them. 

“You fucking bad boy…” she groaned holding my face, “Tempting your auntie like this.” She groaned lowly as I watched her pussy repeatedly open to swallow my cock. “Fuck me like your bitch Kyle.” She pleaded.

”Who’s bitch are you?” I asked. She moaned but no answer. I went harder, slamming my balls against her. She just barely stopped herself from crying to the heavens. She looked at me evilly. “Your bitch Kyle.” She whispered.

I went even harder making her shake uncontrollably. “Who’s fucking bitch are you?” I asked again. “Your’s!” She cried, barely avoiding being heard by passerby. I went harder again and she suddenly grabbed my shoulders, moving with me as our bodies slammed together.

She groaned and ran her hands along my chest as she began to cum again. I saw it then. It didn’t matter we were family. She didn’t care I was her nephew. We loved each other. We always had. Now we expressing it.

We kissed hungrily, exploring each other’s mouths. We fucked madly, staring deeply at each other while she came hard on to my cock, enabling to fuck her even harder, though I knew I couldn’t hold much longer.

She pushed me onto my back sliding down my shaft while her tits positioned themselves in my mouth. I was in heaven as her tight cunt swallowed my cock. We grunted in low tones, fucking savagely on the dressing room floor. We slowed as Aunt Nadia came. “How do you want me Kyle?” She asked. 

“Face down ass up.” I replied. She fingered her pussy while I furiously banged her ass, burying my balls deep inside her. She lowered herself to the floor and I began ramming even deeper. “Fuuuuck!!” She loudly whispered as my balls slapped her pussy.

She turned her pussy toward me and I started fucking it wildly. Her boobs shook pleasingly in their holes. I fucked her faster and faster. My balls felt even heavier, my cum ready to blast into her pussy. 

I watch them go her boobs side to side and up and down and I could hold no longer. I gripped hard onto her tits and felt my cock hammering into her cervix with each thrust. The room was filled with slaps of skin on skin, our primal moans and grunts. 

We fucked like animals and she threw her pussy back against me. I grabbed her hips and she came hard onto my cock. I sucked on the stiff nubs on her boobs and she ran her fingers through my hair. I let out a groan as she kissed me and my orgasm hit. Hard.

I pumped gallons of cum into her cunt. She gritted her teeth to avoid crying out. “Oh fuck yes!” She said, barely avoiding being heard, “Give that cum!” I shot thick ropes into her, overflowing the already cramped space.

She pulled me in for a kiss and we tongued through my trembling orgasm. Our cum bIasted from her pussy as she came hard yet again. I finally pulled my spent dick from her, still leaking cum with strands still connected to her gaped pussy. The floor under us was coated in cum and sweat. 

As Aunt Nadia cleaned up, I slammed the bag of lingerie on the checkout counter. The busty brunette cashier looked at me with a shocked expression when I exclaimed “We’ll take them!”

Aunt Nadia walked up in her tank top and shorts, a dribble of cum running down her left leg. “He’s just excited.” Aunt Nadia said to the cashier. The cashier looked down where a prominent bulge was in my shorts. “Very excited, I’d say. “ the cashier smiled as I looked into her deep cleavage.

After buying them, we headed outside and after we got in the car, she kissed me yet again. “How about...” she began, “When we get back home, we try out the other 8 pairs I bought?” She smiled when she saw my cock stir back to life.

\- -

6 hours later, I lay on my parent’s bed with 7 pairs of lingerie, each hotter than the last laying cum splattered at the foot of the bed. “You did wonderful Kyle.” She moved closer to me and took my cock between her legs squeezing tightly making me jump.

”Why don’t you get on top this time Kyle?” She asked. She kissed me and spread her legs. As I began to enter, she said, “Show your aunt how much she means to you.” I fucked her until the sun began to rise, blowing my cum into her ass. 

\- -

On Friday, I stood in the bathroom gushing cum onto the bathtub wall as Aunt Nadia furiously pounded her hand down my cock into my balls. “Wow...” she said as she prepared to leave. “We fucked 4 times today and still full.” I smiled as she kissed me. “Sex with you was the best ever Aunt Nadia.” She nodded contemplating. “Let me show you something Kyle.”

She got a video from her bag and took it downstairs. Still naked, I sat on the couch between her legs feeling her soft boobs behind my head. The movie opened with a sky view of a beach. Upon closeup, I saw a host of buxom women... getting fucked by boys around my age and older.

Hot busty women walked around in short waitress outfits passing out lube and oil. They would apply it to the cocks of the little boys fucking their mothers and sisters before slamming their asses. Sometimes they themselves were pulled down into the scene, taking on the big cocks and sucking the mom’s tits.

I became aware of Aunt Nadia’s soft hands slowly stroking my cock. “You like it Kyle?” She asked me biting my ear lightly. I groaned out a yes. She kept whispering hot talk into my ear as she took me into her pussy. One mom took a hard threesome with one son under her slamming into her ass and another fucking her pussy until both came inside her.

As it ended, I blew my load in Aunt Nadia. I was shocked when her name came on screen as the director. “See Kyle?” She asked as I recovered, “Everyone needs incest. How do you think all these sexually starved mothers like seeing their hung sons coming from showers? Sons seeing the mothers, aunts and sisters in skimpy outfits and having to jerk off to simple fantasies instead of getting them the relief they all need so desperately?”

“Everyone has an attraction to their parents and kids. Those feelings shouldn’t be ignored, they should be embraced. And that’s why we loved our sex so much.” She said, “It’s only natural. Before anyone goes with anyone else, they should do it with a family member. As many times as possible.” 

We fucked all night long, having endless orgasms. The next morning, we fucked in the shower with Aunt Nadia having me blast cum into her pussy. As we awaited my parents, she promised to send each video she made. She blew me off one last time as we waited on my parents.

I asked sadly if that would be our last time. “Of course not!” She exclaimed, “And I’ll fuck you each and every time.” Suddenly her phone rang. My parents had a layover and would not back until Monday. My mother offered to pay for the extra time but she refused. “No, Kyle is my reward in himself.”

“Upstairs?” I asked when she hung up. “Every room of the house.” She said pulling off her shirt letting her beautiful boobs hang free showing she had kept our rule, “All weekend long.” I yanked my pants, my free dick sticking out firmly. 

She ran upstairs giggling with me hot on her heels we didn’t leave my room at all in the two days. Needless to say, it was an amazing weekend.


End file.
